The present invention relates to a folding apparatus for a web-fed rotary printing press. Folding of the web is accomplished using at least one longitudinal fold former and at least one folding blade cylinder which cooperates with at least one folding jaw cylinder. An axis of rotation of the folding jaw cylinder is above a lower end of the fold former.
DE 36 14 263 C2 describes a folding apparatus of a web-fed rotary printing press. This folding apparatus has a collecting cylinder, a cutter cylinder and a folding jaw cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 658,773 describes a wheel folding apparatus with a folding blade cylinder, wherein the entry of the web of material takes place below the axis of rotation.
FR-A-758 433 discloses a folding apparatus, wherein a highest point of the surface of a folding jaw cylinder is approximately at the height of a former protrusion of a longitudinal fold former.
EP-0 211 377 A2 discloses a folding apparatus with a folding jaw cylinder and two folding blade cylinders, wherein one folding blade cylinder is located below an axis of rotation of the folding jaw cylinder.
DE-C-328 284 shows a wheel folding apparatus, wherein the folding blade cylinder is located above a protrusion of a longitudinal former.
The present object of the invention is based on creating a folding apparatus for a web-fed rotary printing press.
In accordance with the invention, this object is attained by the provision of a folding apparatus that includes at least one longitudinal fold former, at least one folding blade cylinder, and at least one folding jaw cylinder that cooperates with the folding blade cylinder. The axis of rotation of the folding jaw cylinder is located above the lower end of the longitudinal fold former.
The advantages which can be achieved by means of the present invention reside, in particular, in that a low structural height is achieved for a group of folding cylinders, including a device for delivering the web of material. In turn, this results in much improved user friendliness. Moreover, the folding cylinder group can be rapidly varied by the use of different modules.